A Dog, A Dude, And A Girlfriend
by Mooo1
Summary: Um... Fred just moved into a farm and falls madly inlove with someone, but he has no idea if she likes him. That's about all, that really matters. Pretty please with sugar on top R/R =]
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm Mooo. I've been writing lots of Fan Fiction stories over the year, (cause I've only been writing for a year, thank you very much) and this is my first Harvest Moon story. I hope you like it! =]  
  
  
  
Ch. 1: Ann of Green Ranch  
  
  
  
Fred looked at his new farm. It was kind of dull. There were weeds everywhere and there weren't any animals. No veggies. No flowers. Small house. Yes, it was pretty dull.  
  
The mayor had just finished showing Fred around the village. It was a nice place. Everyone happy, never sad. At least that's what he thought, because he hadn't been in the village enough to see the people sad.  
  
"I'd better go to the Green Ranch to check out that horse, eh Scruff?" said Fred.  
  
His dog Scruff smiled in that sort of dog way, and it meant, "Yay! We're going for a walk? Of course I'll come!"  
  
Fred picked up his dog and they walked to the Green Ranch together. Scruff was Fred's only friend. He thought that maybe he was friends with the mayor, but he got an idea that maybe the mayor was so busy, he forgot all about Fred and his dog.  
  
When the two got to the ranch, a smiling face greeted them. The prettiest girl Fred had ever seen was standing there! She had a blue dress and a yellow shirt on. Her orange hair sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
"Hello! My name's Ann!" she said.  
  
"H-h-hello…" said Fred, almost too in love to speak.  
  
"Say, do you like horses?" asked Ann, the grin still on her face.  
  
"Yes, I think I do," said Fred.  
  
Ann giggled, making Fred blush. He was so embarrassed. He could have at least just said that he liked horses! Why did he have to say that he thought he liked horses?  
  
"Hey, Grey! I think I found the right guy!" Ann shouted.  
  
Out of no where, a moody looking boy in a baseball cap came to where Ann and Fred were standing.  
  
"I think I found the guy," said Ann again, looking at Grey with a serious face.  
  
"Absolutely not!" he said, walking away and then disappearing.  
  
"Heh, heh, sorry about him. He's a social disaster!" said Ann. "Wait! Hold on! Are you listening? Stay right where you are, understand? I'll be right back!" Ann headed off to a small shop.  
  
She came back with an old man with orange hair, just like her.  
  
"Hmm… All right," the man said.  
  
"Yay! If we give you our pony, Fred, (how the heck did she know his name?) then will you enter the local horse race?" asked Ann.  
  
"O-o-okay," said Fred.  
  
"We'll drop by with your horse later," said the man.  
  
Ann smiled again. "Bye!" she said.  
  
Fred managed to force a small peep out of his mouth that was supposed to resemble a "bye" and then he took his dog and left.  
  
Fred was in love.  
  
I hope that you liked that! It's not the best because beginnings never are, but I'll make the next chapter more interesting! Bye Bye! Thanx for reading!  
  
-Mooo 


	2. Dreadful Dream

=] Hi! Here's chapter 2! =]  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 2: Dream of Dread  
  
  
  
Fred was sad. He was so in love with Ann that he could not think. He only had two friends. Scruff and his new horse Maple. How sad. How very sad.  
  
"Hello Fred!" said the mayor one morning. "The Sowing Festival is tomorrow, and we all hope that you will be able to make it. See ya later!"  
  
That was quick. It seemed like everything people said was part of a script. He smiled thinking how funny it would be if his life was just a video game. How silly.  
  
Fred spent most of the day thinking. Mostly about Ann. That was all that he needed to think about. That and making his farm better. At the moment Fred didn't have any money, so the farm would have to wait.  
  
He would go visit Ann.  
  
Ann wasn't home when Fred got there. He looked around the ranch, but found no one. Where could they be???  
  
"Hello?" called Fred. No answer. "Hello?"  
  
How strange. "Hello!" he cried at the top of his lungs. "Hello is anyone home?"  
  
Sadly, he began to walk towards the door. Then Grey appeared out of no where like always.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked Fred.  
  
"Ann," he replied.  
  
"I have nothing to say."  
  
Fred awoke in a flash. He was lying in the yard, just where he had been talking to the mayor. It was all a dream… It was all just a dream…  
  
"Brother! Brother! Are you okay?" called a little boy with brown hair. His name was Stu.  
  
"Yeah! Someone told our grandpa that you passed out!" said another little boy with black hair. His name was Kent.  
  
"You need to come with us to grandpa!" said Stu.  
  
"Yeah! Follow us!" said Kent.  
  
They led Fred (hey, that rhymes!) to a little wooden shop in the village.  
  
"Come on in!" said Kent.  
  
"This is where we live, and it's where the best potions are sold!" said Stu.  
  
"Good, you boys have him…" an old man mumbled. "Here, Fred, take this medicine and lie down. There is a guest bed in the back."  
  
What a long day… Fred hoped that he would be okay for the festival tomorrow… He would get to see Ann… But he couldn't be sure that she would be happy to see him… Or that he would get her to notice him… He could only hope… He hoped he would be the King's assistant for the Sowing Festival… He hoped that Ann would like him… He hoped that he would get better soon… He hoped that he would just fall asleep already, which he did.  
  
  
  
Sorry about that pointless chapter. I couldn't think of anything interesting to write so I wrote that… Don't flame me please… I'll try to think of something good for the next chapter! =I 


End file.
